1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for a connector to a structural object in which it causes a pair of connectors engaged with each other to connect to a bulkhead board of the structural object such as a door-panel or an instrument panel of a vehicle with the bulkhead board penetrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional connectors for connecting the electric wires on a bulkhead board portion of vehicles have been disclosed, for example in the Japanese Utility Model No. 55-44317, as a compound connector K as shown in FIG. 16.
The compound connector K comprises a case portion a and a detachable connector b engaging with the case portion a, the compound connector K is fixed to a bulkhead board d by a panel locking arm c provided for the case portion a. A grommet e covers the case portion a.
Such compound connector is of the connector being fixed to the bulkhead board d by the panel locking arm c, compared therewith a connector K' with a lock securing member f is proposed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-33666 as shown in FIG. 17, in an attempt to ensure an engagement between the case portion a and the detachable connector b. In FIG. 17, it causes the lock securing member f employed for the connector K' to mount on the detachable connector b for ensuring an ascertainment of an engagement to the case portion a. The lock securing member f is of a member for preventing a breakaway about both of housings M and F after an engagement between a male housing M and a female housing F.
However, although the lock securing member f is adapted to the connector, since the case portion a is covered by the grommet e, an operator can not ascertain an operation of the lock securing member f, accordingly the case portion a is fixed to the bulkhead board d in such a manner as incomplete engagement, consequently there is a problem that a defect rises caused by an engagement error after assembly.